Happy ending?
by sooty7sweep
Summary: Danielles confession before the masque! Happy ending?
1. The ruins

Henry reeled her in and tilted his head forward to kiss Danielle. As their lips locked together Danielle felt a range of emotions both good and bad. She has deceived the one she loved yet she felt like nothing could harm her when she was in Henry's arms although she soon came back to reality when his hands touched her sore back. Danielle let out a brief cry of pain. 'What have I done?' thought Henry. He looked at Danielle puzzled. "Your majesty there is something else I must tell you" Danielle said as she sniffed with sadness. Henry looked even more confused "What is it Nicole?" Danielle's eyes closed for a short second then woke to tell Henry how she was a servant and not a courtier and explained what had happened at the palace when rescuing Maurice. Henry's eyes filled with tears and then let go of Danielle. Many thoughts rushed through his head but the first thing that came out of his mouth was "why?" Danielle was now crying into her hands. "How come you haven't told this me before now? Was this all a game to you?" Henry felt betrayed, angry but most of all upset. He had let this woman, this commoner take over his thoughts and feelings for five days now. He was ready to tell everyone he loved her and wanted to marry her and all this time she had lied to him and given him false hopes. Surely she had not thought that this would not change anything? As Danielle looked up from her hands she saw Henry walking out of the ruins. "Henry", she cried into the distance but no-one responded. 


	2. The masque

After half an hour of remaining there Danielle went to Gustave's home to change and then proceeded into the direction of the manor. When she got there Rodmilla, her step-mother, approached her about her mothers dress and then locked her inside a small chamber where groceries were kept. As Henry got back to the castle his mother started to talk to him "Engaged?" Henry and his mother discussed information which she found out from Rodmilla de Ghent. "Mother, she is not engaged". "How do you know dear?" "Because.." Henry gave a sigh and lowered his head "..She a peasant". The queen looked both puzzled and shocked. "Mother, she, she lied to me. She pretended to be a courtier, and I like a fool believed her" replied Henry to his mother's silent question. Since a child Danielle wanted the Cinderella story to happen to her after she read her father's books. She once again began to cry in the dark, cold chamber realising how much she had hurt the one she truly loved. She was alone but heard the voices of her step-mother and sisters as they left for the masque, which Henry was supposed to say who he would like as his wife. "Henry, I heard you wanted to speak with me", "Yes father, I do." Henry did not greet his father but instead stared into the distance out of a near-by window. "I know who I wish to marry". The trumpets roared with sound as the royal musicians played to begin the king's speech at the masque. "Welcome friends, honoured guests on this joyous occasion. Not only to honour senior De Vinci but also tell you of a long awaited decision." As his fathers speech continued Henry became more and more convinced he did not want to marry the sister of his love. He wanted to save Danielle from her life of slavery and make her a queen when the time came. ".so without greater ado it is my greatest honour to announce the engagement to our son, Prince Henry to." The king was stopped short as he felt his sons hand on his shoulder. As he turned around he saw Henry shaking his head. Henry knew he loved Danielle, she taught him so much and she loved him to for being him and not for the crown, which so many people were after. He ran down the red walkway and out onto a horse as he set off for the de Ghent manor. 


	3. The manor

Danielle lye crying in the chamber. She was cold and lonely and no-one could save her from her misery. "Is Nic..Danielle home?" Henry asked anxiously. He did not know what to say or do but he knew he must tell her that he loves her. "Your heiness she has been locked away" replied Louise as she came up from a low curtsy. "By whom?" "By the baroness your majesty, just after returning from the ruins at Almsworth." Louise's words felt like they were sinking inside Henry for now all he felt was rage and pity. "Where? Please show her to me" Henry was determined to find her and free her. To think he was about to announce his engagement to Marguerite, a woman spawned by another so harsh to put Danielle away. Danielle could hear voices but she couldn't make out who's they were. Perhaps her fairy god mother came to wisk her away to the ball and to stop the prince from marrying someone else. "She's in there your heiness" Paulette pointed out the door which Danielle was behind and with that all 3 of the De Ghent's servants moved away from the door and watched in anticipation. "Danielle are you in there?" Henry cried into a grated window- type opening at the top of the wooden door. "Henry?" Danielle picked herself up off the floor and made her way to the door sniffing to stop her tears. "Yes, are you alright?" a pause came before Danielle replied as she was so happy. This was even better than a fairy god-mother. "Yes I'm fine. What are you doing here?" "Is it not obvious? I am here to rescue you princess." Henry turned to face Louise, Maurice and Paulette "How do I open this?" "With a key but there is only one key that fits which the baroness has that."  
  
Authors note: Please review my story and thanks to icy who has reviewed the day I uploaded it! :o) 


End file.
